The Core program provides administrative, coordination, and integrative functions for the various administrative and scientific activities of the Center. It does not carry out any original scientific research of its own; responsibility for the initiation and performance of the scientific research elements of the centerlies with the separate project principal investigators. The most general theme spanning each of the proposed projects the formal effort at synergy and synthesis of a variety of substantive and methodological investigations into substance abuse, supported by the core. Series and facilities shared by more that one project are the primary responsibility of the Core. These include some shared personnel but especially the center's personal computer and unix-based networks.